Always Invisible
by gracefang44
Summary: She glanced at him, a blush reddening her cheeks. "Do you have any idea how precious you are?" he murmured to her before catching her in a searing kiss. Her hands crept into his hair and for once in her life, she didn't feel unloved. She moaned into his mouth. No. She wasn't invisible anymore.


**This thought popped in my brain as I was watching Downton Abbey the other night. Everyone always skips over poor Daisy, the kitchen maid. No one notices her, and her love life is sadly in shambles. I wanted to see if anyone felt enough for her to write her a proper story, but even in fanfiction she is overlooked. That is why I decided to give her, her moment in the spotlight.**

 **Read and review. Let me know every criticism, good or bad. It will only help me** **But don't be rude please.**

XXXXXX

Daisy was sure that her poor head was going to explode. Mrs. Patmore was shouting orders to her from the opposite side of the large Downton kitchen. She was in a tearing hurry, having arrived late back from going to see the latest theater production. Mr. Carson in a sudden fit of friendliness had agreed to Mrs. Patmore's going.

"Careful Daisy!" she snapped, "you're going to burn the savories!"

Daisy gasped in horror, opening the stove in a hurry, "Och, where are the oven mitts?" she glanced around desperately around the chaotic kitchen, maids running hither and yon on Mrs. Patmore's errands, James leaning relaxed on the counter, his eyes firmly fixed on that Ivy and getting in the way.

"Here," a large frame filled Daisy's field of view before she was gently pushed to the side. Tall lanky Alfred, the first footman knelt in front of the stove, an apron wrapped around his hands as he quickly and deftly moved the pans from the oven to the kitchen table, ignoring the blistering heat.

"See Daisy?" he comforted her, "they are just nicely browned."

"Thank you," she muttered shyly her sweet face burning a bright cherry red when she saw James smirking at her.

"Are you alright?" Alfred asked, concern in his eyes for the tiny mouse of a girl who seemed so frail but was so strong. She was a lovely person but Ivy held his heart. If only that reprehensible James would have left her alone he might have stood a chance.

"Of course she is alright, "Mrs. Patmore huffed in annoyance, "Don't you two have something you need to carry upstairs?"

"Yes, Mrs. Patmore," they answered in unison moving upstairs.

Mrs. Patmore watched sympathetically as Daisy sighed regretfully looking down at her hands after watching Alfred leave the room, "Sometimes, some things just aren't meant to be, dearie," she said softly, awkwardly patting her little helper on her shoulder, "Now come help me finish the soufflé. It should be ready in five minutes."

XXXXX

"Don't you think though that it would be better for Downton if we did invest in that?" Lady Mary Crawley was commenting just as Alfred walked into the room, one hand behind his back a plate of delicious smelling food in his hands.

"My dear girl," Robert Crawley answered sounding a bit annoyed, "If you keep insisting on pushing on into the future, I'm afraid you will alienate most of our tenants and the village people."

"But papa…" Mary answered ready to keep arguing.

"Darling, do you think we could save this discussion for tea afterwards, when there aren't so many curious ears around?" Cora, Robert's beautiful wife asked gently to her daughter, looking knowingly towards Carson, James and Alfred.

"Of course, mama," Mary acquiesced, silently stewing in her chair. She wasn't happy and that was obvious.

Alfred was outwardly calm and poised, serving the lords and ladies of Downton in the way that Carson approved but inwardly he could barely contain his curiosity. That was the curse of being a servant. You were constantly hearing things that you shouldn't but most of the time, you only heard half of the entire story or secret.

The meal was over too fast and then the clean-up came. Alfred helped the maids carry down the heavier dishes down to the kitchen where Daisy was up to her elbows in puff pastry, wrinkles of utter concentration her forehead.

"Blimey," he said suddenly in admiration as in one smooth move she flipped them entire sheet over to smooth it out on the other side, "I wish I could do that."

Daisy looked up startled flour on her nose and in her hair, "Alfred! You gave me such a fright!" she hesitated looking down at her hands until Alfred turned. He was almost out the door before she blurted out her thoughts, "I could teach ye if you like, that is if Mrs. Patmore is alright with it," she said in her Yorkshire accented voice.

Alfred paused and turned around, "Golly! Would you!?"

"If Mrs. Patmore and Mr Carson are alright with it," she said shyly.

A huge infectious grin lit up Alfred's face and for a moment Ivy, who was in the same room could see why Daisy cared so deeply for that him. He may not be the most handsome boy she had ever met but he did have passion.

XXXXX

Late that night after everyone else was in bed and the fires had all but died down, in the wee hours of the morning, a lone candle burned in a tiny room in the third floor of Downton Abbey. Daisy sat wide awake on her bed, a scrap of paper pressed against the bed and a pencil in her other hand as she feverishly wrote down ideas and plans, everything that she could teach Alfred.

Impatiently she brushed a long strand of hair out of her face. Alfred had very shyly asked Carson for an interview after all the lords and ladies had retired and come out of Carson's office with a huge smile on his face.

"He said I may as long as it don't interfere with your duties," he shouted exuberantly.

Daisy had caught his excitement grinning infectiously, "Then we'll start tomorrow."

Mrs. Patmore had watched on, hoping dearly that Daisy would not end up with her heart broken once more. And Carson who had just given heard Alfred shouting and slowly shook his head. What had they gotten themselves into now?

XXXX

 **Well there it is. The first chapter anyways. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
